CATCHER
by VaikoN
Summary: PROLOGUE / "Namaku? ahh... namaku adalah..."/ ZRAS / ... ia berjalan tak peduli dengan keramaian dibelakangnya. / SASUxFEM!NARU / warning for the next chapter
1. Prologue

**CATCHER**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Genre (s) : adventure, romance, hurt/comfort, Naruto!female, Straight**

**Character (s) : Sasuxfem!Naru**

**-Catcher-**

**Prologue**

Perempuan itu berjalan dengan tenang kearah redupnya cahaya, dengan pandangan dingin dan tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun yang tersirat pada raut mukanya, ia membawa tubuhnya jauh dari keramaian.

Suara sirine polisi dan paramedis bergemuruh memenuhi gedung tepat di belakangnya, namun, perempuan itu tak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak peduli ada teriakan-teriakan yang membahana, entah itu para pekerja yang lembur sampai malam hari, entah pejalan kaki, sampai para petugas pengurus keamanan dan tim medis menyuarakan perintah dan yang lainnya, ia tak peduli.

Langkahnya tegas, kedua tangannya berayun mengikuti irama tapakan kakinya. Baginya, tugas hari ini sudah selesai dengan sempurna, terhenti sejenak bahkan hanya untuk merekam kembali ingatan mengenai tugas sempurnanya hari ini.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Cantik, mungil, dengan perawakan sintal serta rapih. Perempuan tersebut berjalan layaknya model, menuju ke arah lift. Pandangannya yang dingin menyiratkan ketenangan dalam dirinya. Lantai 6, lantai 7, lalu lift meluncur ke arah lantai teratas dalam gedung tersebut. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, pintu lift terbuka, segera gadis mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift sampai pintu lift menutup kembali._

_Langkahnya perlahan, tak terasa ia telah berdiri di depan suatu ruangan dengan pintu yang kokoh dan sistem keamanan yang menghalanginya, namun, hal itu tak membuatnya panik. Dengan tenang ia mengeluarkan kartu akses masuk dan setelah mengarahkan kartu tersebut hingga terbaca sensor, terbukalah pintu tersebut._

_Gadis itu masuk ke dalam, perlahan dan tenang, menutup pintu, setelah beberapa langkah menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang lebih besar lagi, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki yang berada di ujung ruangan besar tersebut. Mendengar suara, lelaki itu menoleh dengan kaget, wajahnya memucat, segera ia mundur selangkah sampai tubuhnya menabrak meja dibelakangnya._

"_Si—siapa kau?! Tak ada yang dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan ini selain aku dan sekertaris pribadiku!" seru lelaki itu ketakutan sembari mencari sesuatu untuknya bertahan maupun menyerang._

_Namun tanpa panik dan membuang-buang waktu, perempuan itu berjalan, senyum dingin dan ngeri seolah memamerkan sisi lain dari kecantikannya, "Namaku? Ah... namaku adalah..."_

_ZRAS_

_Kepala lelaki itu telah jatuh terpisah dari tubuhnya yang sudah rebah berlumuran darah, menggenangi lantai dan tubuh itu sendiri. Gadis cantik tersebut tak berbicara, melumuri jemarinya dengan darah yang menodai katana-nya,menuliskan sesuatu di dinding, tepat di samping jenasah tersebut, kemuadian pergi bersama dengan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah._

"_NAMIKAZE"_

_..._

_.._

_._

_Napasnya agak tercekat, nampaknya alarm keamanan berbunyi sebelum dia berhasil mencapai pintu keluar. Kamera CCTV yang dilengkapi dengan penembak jarak dekat serta berpeluru menembaki perempuan itu. sontak saja, ia bergerak dengan gesit, bersembunyi dibawah sela-sela meja besi di dekatnya, menunggu peluru-peluru untuk berhenti berusaha meghujam kulit putihnya._

_Tak mendengar suara tembakan untuk beberapa detik setelahnya, ia keluar, bangkit perlahan, namun terlambat rupanya, dua puluh pasukan elite menunggu di depannya, membentuk barikade perlindungan yang mungkin tak bisa ditembus dengan mudah, terlebih hanya oleh gadis sepertinya. Namun, tanpa adanya rasa panik, dengan wajah yang terlewat tenang dan tak bersuara, ia hanya memandang._

"_Letakkan pedangmu lalu bergeraklah tepat ditengah, tekuklah kedua tanganmu di belakang kepala, menyerahlah. Tempat ini sudah dikepung!" pemimpin barikade mendesak perempuan itu, dan ternyata dilakukannya tanpa perlawanan._

_Dua orang dari pasukan tersebut bergerak kearahnya, namun seketika itu juga duapuluh pisau tajam sudah menembus masing-masing kepala duapuluh orang pasukan elite tersebut. Pergerakan serba rapih perempuan itu membuat barikade pasukan hancur dan lantas gadis itu menggunakan kesempatan untuk bergerak menuju lift._

_Kembali, para pasukan kehilangan jejak perempuan itu..._

_Kembali, bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang gedung dan gelapnya jalanan di malam hari._

_**End of flashback**_

Continue

Author note : Mohon bantuannya :D Karena kami masih baru dan hanya ingin menyebarkan kebahagiaan kami mengenai ide-ide yang sudah mengambang dan tak terbatas :D Mohon beri kami masukan dan banyak ajaran-ajaran baru :)


	2. Ch 1 - Uchiha and Job

**CATCHER**

**Disclaimer : VaikoN**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Genre (s) : adventure, romance, hurt/comfort, Naruto!female, Straight**

**-Catcher Chapter 1 : Uchiha and job-**

"_Ohayou_!" teriak seorang gadis di depan kelasnya. Terdengar banyak balasan menyapa dan tolehan wajah menuju gadis cantik yang membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Ya, Naruto Uzumaki, nama gadis itu. Parasnya yang cantik, rambut panjang berwarna kuning keemasan yang berkilau, tubuhnya mungil, namun jangan sepelekan perawakannya yang bagus dan berisi, terlebih dari itu, dia adalah sosok yang ceria dan lincah. Berkat itu, tak heran banyak orang yang menaruh hati padanya, pada gadis cantik ini.

"Ah, _ohayou_ Gaara-_san_! " sapanya dengan senyum manis merekahnya. Si pemilik nama hanya berdehem dan menyapa pelan sembari memalingkan mukanya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Sabaku Gaara, pemuda berambut merah batu bata itu menyukai gadis yang baru saja menyapa dan telah duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Namun, tentu saja gadis periang itu tak peka pada perasaan terpendamnya, walaupun sangat terlihat dengan jelas.

Sabaku Gaara, adalah pemuda yang termasuk ke dalam salah satu dari empat _prince_ di Konoha _High_ School. Selain itu, pemuda tegap yang menyandang nama sebagai Hyuuga Neji, dengan wajah tampan dan merupakan bangsawan keturunan Hyuuga, berbadan tinggi dan otak yang dianggap jenius, dia merupakan _prince_ pertama yang digemari oleh banyak wanita dan dihormati oleh pemuda-pemuda lainnya.

Berikut adalah Sabaku Gaara sebagai penyandang _prince_ ke-2, sang pewaris Sabaku _corp_. Sabaku _corp_ yang merupakan perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang _IT_ dan lokomotif, dan Gaara adalah pewaris perusahaan besar ini. Memang Gaara irit bicara, namun punya wajah yang manis dan tak dapat diragukan pula kejeniusannya.

Bercanda dengan senang bersama kawan-kawannya, Inuzuka Kiba, sosok berisik dan peramai kelas berdarah klan Inuzuka ini merupakan pecinta anjing yang diakui kekuatannya dan merupakan anak dari menteri pertahanan Konoha. Namun tidak menjadikan dirinya angkuh ataupun arogan, dia adalah penyembah persahabatan yang erat dan sejati.

Dari semua orang-orang tersebut, Nara Shikamaru, hanya dia yang gemar menundukkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya di atas meja, terlihat sangat malas dan kantuk luar biasa menguasainya setiap saat. Wajah yang tak kalah tampan dengan yang lainnya, kejeniusan yang setingkat lebih tinggi dari ketiga _prince_ lainnya, dan merupakan keturunan dari kapten yang melindungi langsung Hokage Konoha.

"Aku pinjam pr matematika, dong! _Pleaseee_..." dengan wajah memelas, Kiba memohon pada gadis cantik yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku. Hanya menoleh, sembari memberikan bukunya ke Kiba, sampai-sampai ejekan Shikamaru, "merepotkan, selalu mendengar ocehan pinjam pr mu itu, Kiba... hoam..."

"Ayo anak-anak segera kembali ke tempat duduk." Ebisu-_sensei_ masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas dan meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. menengadah sembari menatap murid-muridnya yang sudah ia didik beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Kita kedatangan kawan yang baru, mohon perlakukan dengan baik oke? masuklah."

Pintu kelas bergeser, sosok pemuda tampan memasuki ruangan disambut dengan teriakan para penggemar dadakan. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu memandang keseluruhan ruangan dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ia berbalik sejenak, menulis namanya dengan kapur tulis, kemudian kembali menghadap ke arah berpasang-pasang mata yang memandang dirinya saat ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Anggukan singkat menjadi penutup salam perkenalan tersebut bersamaan dengan teriakan-teriakan siswi-siswi di dalam ruangan. Semua orang memandang dengan kagum, bahkan siswa laki-laki di dalam kelas itu mengakui tampannya Sasuke Uchiha, terlebih karisma tiba-tiba yang terasa dari pemuda beriris _raven_ tersebut.

Namun tidak untuk Naruto. Hanya sekilas mata, instingnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah sosok yang biasa, misterius dan menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Mencurigakan.

"Silahkan pilih bangku yang kau suka, Uchiha."

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang, langkahnya menuju tepat di bangku sebelah Naruto yang masih kosong. Tatapan curiga Naruto, begitupun Sasuke membuat 1 menit tersebut menjadi sesi penilaian pribadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Kontak mata mereka sarat akan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Namun tak terlalu lama, Naruto memutus suasana hening mendadak dengan sapaan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hi Sasuke, salam kenal aku Naruto." namun senyum manisnya disambut dengan deheman singkat, "hn".

Kemudian, Sasuke duduk tepat disebelahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada telapak tangannya sambil mendengarkan Ebisu-_sensei_ memulai pembelajarannya. pembelajaran terus berjalan, tidak ada tatap mata yang terbentuk dari kedua sosok yang saling mencurigai tersebut. Namun tak lama, bel istirahat berbunyi, langkah kaki para siswa-siswi segera terdengar sampai suara di dalam kelas tak terlalu ramai, Naruto membawa tubuhnya menuju ke atap. Awan yang biru memanjakan matanya, membuat ia merasa rileks dan akhirnya ia terlelap pada mimpinya.

...

..

.

"_Araa_, berapa lama aku tertidur?" kata Naruto sambil mengusap matanya yang sayu, lalu menengok jam tangannya, "astagaaa! aku terlambat di kelas P.E.!" bergegas ia turun ke bawah, melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus demi mempersingkat waktu menuruni tangga.

BRAK

tubuhnya terjatuh, namun ia tak ada waktu, segera ia bangkit, "Ah, _gomenasai_, aku terburu-buru." lirihnya sambil melirik sosok yang ditabraknya, sampai ia menyadari, sosok didepannya adalah Sasuke.

"Lihatlah jalan, _dobe_." ucap Sasuke datar. wajah Naruto memerah lantaran geram.

"_Teme_ menyebalkan!" bentaknya dan kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dari situ.

Ruang ganti sudah sepi, Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa melepas seragamnya dan mengganti dengan seragam olahraga. namun pergerakannya berhenti saat ia menggunakan pakaiannya saat ia mendengar suara seseorang. Ia menengok kebelakang, tetap waspada, namun, tak ada siapapun dibelakangnya. Agak santai, ia melanjutkan menggunakan pakaiannya sampai terdengar kembali suara langkah kaki yang pelan namun terdengar olehnya.

"Aku tahu kau adalah Sasuke. Tak usah bersembunyi, kau mengintipku?" menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil melihat dengan agak marah kearah pemuda yang hanya diam tersebut. Semakin lama tak direspon, hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Ini ruang ganti wanita, pergilah. Aku mau menyelesaikan urusan mengenakan pakaianku." balasannya hanyalah deheman pelan, "hm.."

Namun ia tak bergerak kemanapun.

"Kubilang pergi dari sini, Sasuke." Naruto mengambil handuk didekatnya dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke hingga ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Setelah sosok pemuda misterius itu pergi, ia segera menggunakan celana olahraganya dan berlari menuju lapangan.

...

..

.

Sepanjang sisa pelajaran hari ini, Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Apa yang dilakukannya tadi?! Mengapa ia membuntutiku sampai ruang ganti?" pikirnya sambil berbicara sendiri dan terus menerus. Namun berkat hal itu, ia dapat meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Perlahan, pandangan matanya mengawasi Sasuke dari balik jendela di lantai 2 sekolahnya. Sosok tampan dibawah yang berjalan menuju ke lapangan.

Sekembalinya ke kelas dan melanjutkan sisa pelajaran hari ini, akhirnya, bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berdering, satu persatu murid-murid mulai meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan sekolah. Naruto masih sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajarannya, Ten-ten menghampiri mejanya sembari mengajaknya pulang.

"Ah, _gomenasai_, Ten-ten. Aku masih ada urusan dengan guru, jadi aku akan pulang sangat terlambat. maafkan aku." sesal Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Tenten melambaikan tangannya, ia memakluminya. murid seperti Naruto yang manis sempurna dan pintar selalu dipuji dan menjadi incaran guru.

Tak lama setelah Ten-ten pergi dari situ, tak ada orang lagi disekitarnya, ia berjalan ke arah atap melewati tangga gedung, melangkah dengan tenang namun menyimpan makna. Sesampainya disana tangannya menggapai pembatas besi yang dingin. Ia mengamati dengan cermat pemandangan dibawah. Sampai pada akhirnya, pandangan mata naruto menuju pada lelaki dengan rambut berwarna _Raven_ dan berbentuk seperti pantat ayam.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sepertinya menarik juga." Desis Naruto dengan senyum dinginnya. Lama ia menatap lelaki itu, bagai terhipnotis.

Dari jauh, langkah sasuke terhenti. Merasa ada yang mengawasinya, ia membalikkan badan dan memperhatikan atap gedung sekolahnya. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaannya. Segera ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia ingin segera pulang.

...

..

.

2 jam berlalu, tepat pukul 6 sore Naruto keluar dari sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa jam di sekolah setelah insiden di ruang ganti tadi.

Sesampainya di rumah yang nyaman miliknya, ia merebahkan badannya di kasur. Meluruhkan keletihannya selepas kegiatan sekolahnya sembari menutup matanya sejenak. Masih saja terlintas insiden di ruang ganti tadi, ia bergumam, "sebenarnya, siapa dia sebenarnya? Semenjak dia menatapku, gerak-geriknya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah orang biasa." Mengusap matanya sedikit agak lelah, ia melanjutkan gumamannya, "siapapun dia, aku harus menutupi diri dan lebih waspada".

Ia tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam pikirannya, ia segera bangkit dari istirahat sejenaknya, kemudian pergi ke dapur. Matanya tertuju pada memo yang ada tepat diatas meja makan. Ia melangkah ke sana, ruangan gelap itu sedikit bercahaya dengan sisa dari sinar matahari yang masih dapat menyusup pada pukul 6 sore tersebut. Tertulis pada memo yang berhias pita berwarna merah,

"_**pesta telah dimulai, temui aku di taman bunga merah, aku menunggumu untuk membawakan hadiah untukmu. K"**_

Ia mencoba untuk memahami pesan singkat itu, kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah setelah menyobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian.

Naruto berjalan menuju kloset bajunya, menyingkirkan beberapa pakaian yang ada disitu, sehingga munculah sebuah pegangan kecil, diputarnya lalu terbukalah tempat didalam kloset tersebut. Semua senjata tersimpan dengan rapi, mulai dari _AK-47_, _Shuriken_, _katana_, _mini trisula_, _bow launcher_ dan senjata kuno sekelas dengan _woodgun_ yang dipakai tentara inggris terawat dengan baik disana. Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil 1 set _pocket knive_ dan 1 _riffle_ dari sana, kemudian beberapa amunisinya, dan menutup kloset itu kembali. Rompi anti peluru, _knee gesper_ dipasangnya pada badan rampingnya, dan selanjutnya menutup tubuh mungilnya dengan mantel bulu.

Naruto meninggalkan rumahnya lalu pergi menuju 'taman bunga merah' seperti yang tertulis pada memo tadi, mengisyaratkan untuk pergi ke area taman kota pada petang hari tepat di dekat bunga mawar merah yang ditanam di area taman tersebut. Sesampainya disana, seseorang lelaki tinggi besar melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Ah, Kisame-_san_!" teriak Naruto pada paman bertubuh besar tersebut. Segera ia berjalan mendekat.

"Ah Kisame-_san_, bagaimana kabarmu?" senyumnya sampai mengusap pipi pamannya lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja keponakanku, baru saja dari kota pusat untuk mengambil beberapa hadiah untukmu." Mencubit hidung Naruto perlahan.

Perbincangan santai berlanjut saja beberapa menit sampai Kisame memberikan sesuatu yang telah dibawanya sedari tadi, "nah, Naruto, ini hadiahmu, selamat berjuang untuk ujianmu ya~ paman harus pergi sekarang.." katanya, kemudian setelah melambai Kisame pergi dari situ. Dibukanya buku itu, di dalamnya berisi tentang identitas korban selanjutnya, setelah transaksi barang tersebut selesai, Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat.

...

..

.

Jam tangan Naruto menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam ketika Ia berada di depan kantor target sambil bersembunyi. Ia mengintai targetnya dengan _eyescoop_. Target sudah mulai bergerak menuju lantai bawah dan keluar dari gedung bersama dengan tiga rekan sekantornya. Ia berniat berkunjung ke kedai sake terkenal dengan para _geisha_ dan prostitusi dilihat dari kawasan yang dimasukinya selama dia bergerak. Naruto masih saja membuntutinya, ia ikut masuk ke dalam kedai yang telah dimasuki oleh targetnya dalam diam, sembari berpikir.

Naruto berhenti sejenak ketika lelaki incarannya memesan kamar tersendiri dengan _geisha_ yang bernama ' Yukiko' yang ia sewa. Sementara ketiga rekannya memesan di kamar yang lain untuk memesan sake dan tak ingin bergabung dengan target. Kesempatan yang sangat terbuka bagi Naruto.

Target bergerak, Naruto menyelinap ke arah ruang staff. Penampilan Naruto berubah dengan _yukata_ di tubuh dan menonjolkan sedikit lekukan dadanya. Ia berpura-pura menjadi staff dan dengan mudahnya ia bercengkrama dengan para pekerja tanpa menyiratkan suatu kecurigaan. Untung saja, _geisha_ bernama Yukiko itu adalah anak baru yang masih agak canggung dengan pelayanan pribadi, sehingga menjadi lebih mudah bagi Naruto untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Pelayan menanggil Yukiko yang tepat berada di dekat Naruto, dengan tergesa-gesa namun anggun, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam _obi_nya, dan _pocket knive_ pada _obi_ belakang kemudian pergi ke kamar target setelah Yukiko keluar untuk menuruti panggilan dari seniornya. Terlihat target setengah mabuk masuk di dalam ruangan, namun terlihat agak marah karena Yukiko yang dimintanya belum datang juga. Namun melihat Naruto masuk, ia tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ah, hai Yukiko, anak baru yang wow, seksi sekali..." tandas target sambil mengusap matanya yang agak gatal rupanya.

Kesempatan bagi Naruto nampaknya semakin mudah saja, ia mendekati target yang sudah mabuk, mencoba untuk menggodanya.

"Ah, tuan yang gagah ini keren sekali." Kata Naruto singkat sambil memposisikan diri tepat disebelah target yang mulai mengajaknya bercengkrama cepat. 10 menit bercengkrama dengan target, Naruto menuangkan sake pada gelasnya. Gerakannya yang gemulai sembari menuangkan serbuk racun lewat kertas pembungkus kecil pada selip _obi_nya, kemudian mencampurkannya pada gelas sake sebelum memberikannya pada target.

"_Araa_, apa yang dilakukan tangan nakalmu ini, hah?" tiba-tiba sang target berkata demikian sambil mencengkram tangan Naruto, agak gugup sedikit, Naruto hanya mendesah kecil sembari menangkat tangannya yang dicengkram oleh target, "ah, _obi_ saya hampir lepas, tuan yang tampan. Maafkan saya..."

"Rasanya aku tadi melihat..." dengan agak curiga target menebak-nebak apa yang sempat Naruto sembunyikan. "Ah, apakah tuan melihat... sesuatu...?" sembari menyembunyikan dadanya yang agak terlihat dengan _yukata_ longgarnya. Membuat target tersenyum agak mesum sembari menyentuhkan tangannya pada paha putih Naruto.

"Aduh, tuan ini nakal sekali rupanya, silahkan minum dulu. Sesi ini kan bisa dimulai agak nanti..." kembali mengisi gelas kosong dan menyodorkan gelas itu pada targetnya yang langsung menegak minuman tersebut. Nampaknya sudah satu botol habis diminumnya.

"Ah tuan, boleh saya tahu pukul berapa saat ini?" target menunjukkkan jam pada Naruto, tepat pukul 7.59. waktunya target untuk merasakan efek dari racun. Selama tiga menit lamanya, akhirnya target menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan, saluran napasnya terganggu, sehingga tak ada suara yang keluar. Target berguling sembari memegangi kepalanya, racun bereaksi lebih cepat hingga target menggeliat liar. Pandangan dingin Naruto saat melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya terdiam tak berkata-kata.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Naruto melemparkan pisaunya dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh dan tepat melesak ke dalam jantung target hingga akhirnya target kehilangan nyawanya. Naruto tersenyum sinis, memandangi targetnya yang terlalu mudah untuk dibunuh dengan segala kelalaiannya. Menggunakan sarung tangan plastik yang sempat dibawanya di dalam _obi_ hijau manisnya, kemudian memegang jari-jari korban untuk menuliskan sesuatu tepat di samping tubuh korban.

'_**NAMIKAZE'**_

"Awn, selamat tinggal Tuan Jiraiya..." katanya dengan dingin, tak ada noda darah pada tubuhnya, kemudian meninggalkan tubuh terbaring tak berdaya di atas lantai _tatami_ itu dalam keramaian, ditemani oleh lenguhan wanita-wanita malam di kedai geisha yang dingin saat itu.

_-tbc-_

_Note : yah, mungkin bakalan mengecewakan, atau mungkin agak memuaskan? Memang terkesan terburu-buru. Ayolah, kami sedang ada ujian nasional dalam 3 hari menjelang ahahah :D namun, bagaimanapun, mohon usaha kami ini diberi apresiasi maupun masukan yang akan menambah wawasan kami :D salam hangat, VaikoN :D_


End file.
